1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of Integrated Circuit Cards (ICC), commonly referred to as smart cards, and more particularly to a smart card with an integrated circuit that is able to receive and process user voice information for tasks such as authentication, identification, command execution and other applications.
2. History of Related Art
A smart card is a credit-card sized plastic card that includes an Integrated Circuit (IC) embedded in the card's bulk plastic. The smart card's IC includes memory and may include a micro-controller. The smart card communicates with the external world using contacts or contactless (wireless) techniques. Applications for smart cards are growing rapidly and include Global System for Mobile (GSM) telephones that use Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) smart cards containing mobile phone security and subscription information, satellite TV set top box receivers that use smart cards containing keys to decipher the incoming signal. Other applications include credit and debit cards, national health cards, pre paid pay phone cards, Internet user authentication cards, Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) cards, driver's license cards, passport cards, retailer loyalty cards, mass transit cards, and toll cards.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a top view and side view respectively of a typical smart card 100 are depicted. Smart card 100 is a portable device that includes a plastic substrate 101 into which an integrated circuit module 102 is embedded. Smart card 100 and integrated circuit module 102 (hereinafter referred to as “module 102”) are compliant with Standard 7816 of the International Standardization Organization (ISO) commonly referred to as “ISO 7816.”
Module 102 includes a set of eight contacts 104 that provide an external interface for smart card 100. Smart card 100 may further include a magnetic stripe 108 that contains information such as the cardholder's account number and Personal Identification Number (PIN) and, an embossed area 106 that may display information about the cardholder including the cardholder's name. Smart card 100 may further include additional elements, such as micro printing and a hologram that contribute to the smart card's security. Counterfeiting a smart card is difficult compared to stealing a plastic card number. The PIN stored in a smart card's IC is less at risk than a PIN stored on the magnetic stripe. Smart card security refers to the ability of the smart card to resist counterfeiting and encompasses cardholder authentication before processing any transactions.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical system 120 and method for using and authenticating smart card users is depicted. In the depicted embodiment, the system 120 includes a smart card reader 122, a data processing system 124, and a keypad 126. The reader 122 includes a slot suitable for receiving smart card 100 and an interface (not depicted) for contacting the contacts 104 of smart card 100. The reader 122 is connected to data processing device 124, which may be implemented as a desktop or laptop computer, a point of sale device, or some other suitable data processing device. Data processing device 124 includes software that enables it to communicate information to and from smart card 100 when the smart card is inserted in the smart card reader 122.
The keypad 126 is also connected to data processing device 124 via a suitable serial or parallel port. Data processing device 124 is able to detect a keystroke sequence entered by a holder of smart card 100 on keypad 126. Smart card 100 is enabled to compare the user entered keypad sequence with information (such as a PIN) stored on smart card 100 to authenticate the user as the authorized holder of smart card 100. Other prior art systems may replace the keypad 126 with other devices including biometric sensing devices. Biometric techniques are well suited for authentication applications as well as identification. Every individual has unique biologic characteristics. Identification processes sense at least one of these unique characteristics, such as fingerprint, iris or voice, to distinguish the user from other users. The smart card 100 compares biometric data from the external sensing device to previously generated biometric data stored in smart card 100 to identify the user.
Regardless of the particular embodiment employed, it will be appreciated that the personalized information used to identify and/or authenticate the holder of the smart card 100 must travel from the keypad 126 (or other sensing device) to the smart card 100. The private information transits temporarily through the data processing device 124 and cables 128 and 129.
Physical constraints on the size of smart card 100 have prevented the incorporation of typical keypads or sensing devices on the card itself. The user information (i.e., PIN information or biometric data) travels externally to smart card 100 as part of the authentication process. Because the user information must travel externally to smart card 100, there is increased opportunities for an unauthenticated user to intercept the authentication information and use the information in an unauthorized manner. It would, therefore, be beneficial to implement a system and method for using smart card technology in which the smart card is able to detect biometric information on-chip to authenticate and identify the user.